yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
The YoGPoD
If you would like to read more in depth about the YoGPoD, visit the YoGPoD Wiki, an affiliate of the Yogscast Wiki! Avatar YoGPoD Banner 2016 Dec.jpg Banner }} |image_caption = |link =YoGPoD |genre =Podcast |content =YoGPoD Triforce! |created_on =February 2, 2009 (podcast) June 12, 2015 (channel) |yogscast_member?=Yes |member_duration =Since February 2, 2009 Renamed to Triforce! since 2017 |hosted_by ='The YoGPoD' Triforce! }} The YoGPoD is the official podcast of the Yogscast duo Lewis and Simon. The first episode, Snowcast, was uploaded on February 2, 2009. The YoGPoD features general conversations between Lewis and Simon about events around the world and their lives. However, both have a tendency to go into off topic discussions revolving around a mistake the other may have made or a statement's absurdity. All of the podcasts are available on Apple iTunes. The first 33 episodes are also available from Podcast Alley. The name YoGPoD came from a conversation which was uploaded in the YouTube video "Now Available... The YOGSCAST Podcast". The official YouTube channel for the YoGPoD is located here. Over the years, a number of Yognau(gh)ts have taken it upon themselves to animate segments of the YoGPoD. Animations by FredMalm, cartanrider (Euan) and Kaldmigtue were uploaded to the main Yogscast channel, with the first being uploaded on the March 20, 2011. The most recent episode of YoGPoD animations was uploaded on December 16, 2015. The YoGPoD continues as a Youtube channel on June 12, 2015, with its most recent episode, YoGPoD 50 - New Year's Resolutions, uploaded onto the channel on January 30, 2016. The channel since then has hosted Triforce!, another Yogscast podcast, and is subsequently renamed to the titular podcast in 2017. Structure The structure of the YoGPoD is always changing as Lewis and Simon come up with new ideas. Somewhat consistent sections of the podcast include Vyrianne's Film Review, Hannah's Cooking Segment, Letters from the Yognau(gh)ts and Into the Mind of Woman, however none of these have featured on the most recent episodes as Lewis and Simon seem to be going back to the more conversational format of the older YoGPoD episodes. In between discussions on various topics, 'YoGPoD Liners' (typically by Simon) are played. Recurring Characters * Brian Blessed * Kenny Baker * J.K. Rowling * Michael MacDonald * Queen Elizabeth II * Tina Barrett * Warwick Davis * Zhuang Ji * Gary Coleman * Gary Coleman's ghost * Assorted Elderly People *Slippery penguin *Swang Gee *Dave! Yognau(gh)t * Tommy Two-Times Guests Members of the Yogscast Many of Simon's and Lewis's guildmates appear on the Podcast as non-celebrity guests (see the celebrity guests above), whether they appear often, or rarely. *Yohimitsu *Sips (Chris) *Lomadia (Hannah) *Vyrianne *Ravs *Pierson *Drahl *Mulchie *Lalna (Duncan) *Rythian Non-Yogscast Some people have appeared on the YoGPoD who weren't part of YOGS at the time and are outside interviewers/interviewees/other special guests: *Stayven of Nordrassil Radio *Kristian Nairn, actor and DJ, who has appeared as Hodor in HBO's Game of Thrones *Mark "Turpster" Turpin, co-host of the Incredible Podcast of Amazing Awesomeness (TIPOAA) alongside Mike Schramm (Turpster works for the Yogscast, and was once a goon, although it is not known whether he was part of YOGS) *Mike Schramm, co-host of TIPOAA, with Turpster *Dead Workers Party - Brent, Eric, and Wes (The Shaft Podcast) Intro Music Made by a user named 'Captain Rhythm' on 'Ye Olde Goones Squade Forums' , it consists of a musical accompaniment to Simon singing 'This is the Yogpod' out of tune to the Star Wars theme. The intro music was first used on YoGPoD 10: Hanging to the left, where at the start of the episode Lewis shows the music to Yohimitsu. This is one of only three instances since being introduced that the music was not used as introduction music to the episode. It is also the only time that the music is heard in full. Episode Guide Challenges The listeners of the YoGPoD have been given three challenges, namely: * YoGPoD Challenge 1 - Shaking a Can! * YoGPoD Challenge 2 - Digging a Hole! * YoGPoD Challenge 3 - Building a Plane! Specials Specials usually detour from the usual structure of the YoGPoD and often are centered around specific topics the full way through. To date there have been seven special episodes. They are: *Halloween Special *Halloween Spacktacular *Christmas 2010 Special *Christmas 2011 Special *Halloween Spack-2-Cular *Halloween Spack-3-Cular *Halloween 5pack-cular *Halloween Spack-10-cular *Halloween Spaktacu-11-ar D&D Adventures Apart from their usual set up, Simon introduces Lewis and Hannah to the tabletop role-playing game Dungeons & Dragons. There has currently been one complete series, in which Simon acts as the group's Dungeon Master and therefore controls the storyline, NPCs, encounters, etc. whilst also playing as Dylan, a human bard, with Hannah joining him as Madeowyn, the elven mage, and Lewis as Brick, a golem with undisclosed class. There is also a second, incomplete series, which also features Sips, role-playing a goliath bard, and Mulchie, playing a doppelganger rogue of the same name. They are currently taking a break from D&D, since tensions arose between Hannah and Lewis over a certain goblin named Barry and an invincible cat. The Last Watch The Last Watch is a fan-fiction short story written by Lewis and read by Simon for YoGPoD 13. It is a story about Gilneas's defense against the Scourge during The Third War. A dark agent of the scourge, Arthas, threatens to crush the city before his leave. Guest Appearances To date, Lewis and Simon have made 4 guest appearances on the YoGPoD. They have appeared twice on Nordrassil Radio, the first time with DJ Stayven and the second time they were the hosts of the show. They have also featured on ''The Incredible Podcast of Amazing Awesomeness ''and The Shaft. These podcasts can be found alongside their main podcasts on their iTunes page. Outside of the YoGPoD, they have appeared on a number of other podcasts, for instance, when Simon guest-starred on the sixth TGS Podcast. Controversy It is generally believed and suggested multiple times in the YoGPoD by Lewis and Simon that listening to the podcast over long periods of time will lead you to becoming genuinely insane. The fact that you tuned into the YoGPoD exemplifies your insanity and the more you listen to it, the further you will lose yourself. Despite this theory, many continue to live amongst the common people. The theory was born when a brave Yognau(gh)t listened to every episode that had been released at the time of his experiment being carried out and the results were shocking. He started seeing vans carrying huge quantities of Jaffa Cakes across Europe and almost died multiple times from swerving from laughter. Although nobody has actually died yet, as the number of YoGPoD listeners grows, new listeners should be made aware of what YoGPoD overdose can lead to. Simon has issued a warning in episode 25: Chess Boxing and other New Years Party Games, that the YoGPoD could give girls the plague. This is because when a listener sent a letter to Lewis, it contained information telling him that when the sender of the letter played the YoGPoD in a car with two other girls, it looked as though they had caught the plague. Trivia *During their Q&A session at their "panel" at Insomnia 52, Turps answered the question of "would the YoGPoD ever return to it's former schedule / glory?" by saying, No due to Simon and Lewis seeing each other daily nowadays where as in the old YoGPoDs, they very rarely ever saw each other irl which was where most of the 'magic' of the podcast came from. *2014 was the first year since 2009 (the year the YoGPoD started) to not have an episode of the podcast released. Gallery YoGPoD Logo Icon-01.png Yogpodbanner.png YoGPoD.png|YouTube Thumbnail for YoGPoD Episode 1 170745 160679983984263 100001267880249 336304 3515337 o.jpg Creeper.png YoGPoD.jpg YoGPoDlogoFraserMcGovern1.png Category:YogPod Category:Podcast Category:Simon Lane Category:Lewis Brindley